


not on my side, thank you

by Sandmanariux



Series: Ficvember 2020 [15]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Sharing a Bed, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandmanariux/pseuds/Sandmanariux
Summary: Chloe and Eve have to share a bed.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Eve
Series: Ficvember 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997566
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	not on my side, thank you

"So...." Chloe's eyes met Eve's, who squinted at her in the semi-darkness of the motel room. It had started to rain and Chloe had the money for only one room since the motel didn't accept credit card.

It was almost 11 PM. Lucifer had offered her for him to come and pick her up, but it was pouring. That meant he could neither drive nor fly. So she declined and Eve declined too.

The two hadn't had a normal conversation since The Mayan. When Eve returned, Chloe had given her a small and polite small and she had returned. It was awkward for both of them. Eve was Lucifer's ex. The same ex that had summoned demons so that Lucifer could return to Hell. Chloe didn't know what to feel about that. 

Now they had to share a bed.

Eve licked her lips. "I could sleep on the floor if you want." She mumbled lowly.

Chloe sighed. "No, let's be adults about this. We'll sleep in the same bed, it's fine."

Eve gave her a look, somewhere in between discomfort and relief. "Uh..sure, thanks."

Eve slipped under the covers and Chloe followed. She wiggled a little bit to make herself comfortable and Eve shot her a look.

"Stop moving." 

Chloe stopped moving and glanced at her. "What?"

"Stop wiggling. You can move but..." She glanced at her own body. "Not on my side, thank you."

Chloe rolled her eyes. Sometimes there were some similarities between her and Lucifer.

The two were quiet for a moment, then Eve probably couldn't help herself. "This is weird, isn't it?"

Chloe gave a small sigh. "I guess so, yeah." She felt nervous.

"Look..." Eve sat up and Chloe looked at her. "I know I...messed up. Bad."

Chloe didn't know what to do other than sit up too. Eve chuckled lightly. "With you...with Luce...with...Maze." Eve looked away at the name. Chloe cringed. They both had messed up with her.

"And I know I can't do anything other than say..." She looked into Chloe's eyes and Chloe saw genuine regret in it, unlike her now-dead son. "I'm sorry, Chloe."

Chloe smiled. "It's alright, Eve. And I apologize too. I admit, At first, I didn't really like you all that much." Eve giggled and Chloe felt a little better about her honest opinion. She reached out for Eve's hand.

"But then you saved my daughter's life. Even after I hadn't treated you all that well." Chloe said, her voice beginning to crack. _She almost lost Trixie that night._ Eve's face softened at that.

"Thank you, Eve." Chloe said, with tears in her eyes. Eve smiled.

"You don't have to thank me. She's really amazing, y'know? I'm glad we met."

Chloe sighed with fondness. That she is. "Well, I guess we'll sleep now," Eve muttered and lied down on the mattress.

"Goodnight."

Chloe watched her close her eyes. For the first time since they met, Chloe didn't see the naive and carefree party girl in front of her. 

She saw a mother.


End file.
